The Mushroom Misbelief
by Larry Mc'Koopa
Summary: Peach and Bowser have gotten married, in secret. Only the truty Toadette knows of Peach's new title. How will Mario react to finding out? And how will his fellow smashers help him in his quest? Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Mushroom Misbelief Prologue

In the shadowy realm of dark land two figures walked up to a podium. There were many members on the groom's side but only one on the bride's. Peach side as she looked at the draco-koopa standing next to her. How was toad going to take it? How was her father going to take it? How was Toadsworth going to even believe it? But worst of all how was Mario going to believe it.

Peach new how much she felt to Mario. She new Mario's true feelings for her and with a little help from her maid of honour, the only person who told her it was alright Toadete, she discovered that Mario was going to propose to her on her up coming 21st birthday.

Toadete stood next to Peach as Kammy Kooper began the wedding. She was the only person Peach could trust to come to her wedding. Not even Peach's "best friend forever" would believe what was happening.

Toadete looked at Bowser standing next to Peach, he had a large smile on his face. She then looked at Peach and saw the sorrow laying in her eyes. Toadete turned to the large crowd gather for the wedding of The Mushroom Kingdoms Princess Peach and the King of Dark Land Bowser.

Bowsers eight children were seated up front. Ludwig, Roy and Iggy looked impressed; probably because they never thought peach would marry their father out of her own free will.

Wendy, Junior and Larry looked happy that their father was finally getting remarried and even how Toadete admitted peach was a bit of a crybaby, she was a kind person.

Roy and Morton had a gruff face. They obviously remember Peach for the times she called Mario and Luigi to rescue her and how she was always whining and complaining.

And Toadete couldn't even tell what Lemmy was thinking because he had a blank face and she couldn't read his eyes because they were too wonky.

Toadete then lost her thoughts as she heard Peach and Bowser say those two little words. She turned and saw Kammy "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss"

Bowser had dreamed about this moment almost half of his life. He was finally getting remarried and to the most beautiful human in the universe. Bowser bent down so that his new Queen could reach him and the two locked lips. Their were a few "Awww" in the crowd but you couldn't hear them over the clapping.

**Chapter 1**

Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town, peaches castle.

"Where is the princess she said she was going for a walk with Toadete, but she hasn't come back and it's nearly dinner," Toadsworth exclaimed. Mario, Toad, Luigi and Daisy all rolled their eyes.

"She's probably lost someone should go and look for her," Toadsworth suggested.

"Toadsworth can you just be quiet, peach has rescued Mario and Luigi before from bowser I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself," Replied Daisy.

Toadsworth made to reply, but the opening of the castle door interrupted them. Mario leaned back in his chair and peered down the hallway, to see a nervous but slightly happy Toadete walking in. He trend back to Toadsworth, "Sorry, it's Toadete but no peach, where could she be? And why is Toadete carrying a dress?"

Toad, Luigi and Daisy all peered down to see Toadete, she was indeed holding a dress. She lifted her head and smiled at them.

Toadete walked into the room and sat down and took the plastic off her food. Toadsworth glared at her and Daisy quickly ended the silence. "Hey Toadete where's Peach?" Daisy asked. Toadete stumble with her fork and the nervous face came over her again.

"She's…uh…at…um…a…hotel," Toadete decided to tell then truth. Peach and Bowser were at a hotel and tomorrow they would be off to Dino land for their honeymoon.

"A hotel, why is the princess Toadstool at a hotel? She needs to be here so she can be a roll model to the kingdom," Toadsworth boasted.

"She's not Princess Toadstool any more she's quee- Toadete quickly cut herself off covering her mouth. She then grabbed her plate and ran upstairs.

"Was she-a bout to say Queen?" Luigi asked.

"I think she is acting suspicious, Toad go up and ask her what's happened." Toadsworth commanded.

"Hold on I think it should be a lady to speak with her, I should go up and ask," Daisy said.

Toadsworth just nodded and began eating his chicken.

"Phew, that was close, I nearly blew it their." Toadete said as she place her dress in a plastic bag and hung it in her closet.

"Nearly blew what?" Come a familiar voice. Toadete turned and saw princess daisy walk into her room.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Toadete asked.

Daisy shook her head. "No, I just wanted to know what up, and where Peach is," Daisy said sitting on Toadete's bed.

Toadete sighed. "Well I guess I can tell you, but you must swear not to tell anyone, and whatever you do don't scream or think I'm lying, alright."

Daisy just nodded. Toadete then began.

"You know how Peach has always been getting kidnapped by bowser and how the M bros. always rescue her. Well sometimes Peach isn't actually kidnapped, lately most of the times she goes with Bowser, she doesn't get kidnapped. And so as to not cause suspicion, bowser ties a rope around her wrist and peach screams. They only get a few hours together so they make the most of it according to peach,"

"Wait where are you going with this?" Daisy asked.

"Just be patient. So today was a really big day for peach. And she needed someone to be with her and so she trusted me. I went with her to Dark land where she…

Toadete drifted off. Daisy then nudged her and Toadete reluctantly continued. "Ever since lunch Princess peach is now Queen Peach of Dark land. They're going to have their honey moon in dinosaur land," Toadete slumped down on her bed.

Daisy put all the pieces together and then realised with shock horror where Peach was.

Toadete was woken from her thoughts by a scream almost as loud as peaches when she was first kidnapped by bowser. "I told you not to scream!" Toadete said. "Mario and Luigi will be here in an instant and then they'll go and "rescue" the princess!"

Just in the nick of time Luigi, Mario, Toad and Toadsworth burst through the door. Luigi ran to Daisy and placed his arms around her. 'What-a happened Daisy you usually never scream-a"

Daisy was shaking but she seemed more comfortable in Luigi's grasp. "Did you fin-a anything-a about the Princess?" Mario asked.

Daisy merely nodded. Tears then formed in her eyes and she began to cry into Luigi's chest, rapping her arms around him. Toad raised his eye brow at that and luigi just shrugged.

Daisy then pulled herself together. "Toad..ete.. Toadete told…me what…happened," Daisy said.

Although she wasn't crying anymore she still clutch Luigi which caught more gazes from Toad, a few glares form Toadsworth, but Mario just rolled his eyes and smiled.

Daisy was about to speak again when Toadsworth's ears perked to the sound of the castle door very quietly being opened.

He turned and then peered outside the room, along with Mario, to see a shadowy figure in a well-known dress sneaking towards her room.

Mario ran to her and grabbed her. "Peach where were you, I was so worried," Peaches eye widened and she pulled herself out of Mario's grip. "I was just…uh getting some dinner, yes that's it I was just out getting some dinner,"

Toadsworth walked dup to Peach glaring daggers at her. Peach saw him and quickly mouth 'oh shit' she then made an excuse and ran to her room. Mario made to follow her but she slammed the door on him, literally. His foot was two inches inside the room when she slammed it shut.

Mario fell to the ground and clutched his foot. "Why would she do that?" Mario asked.

Toadsworth continued to glare daggers at Peach's doorway. "I think she is up to something, and I don't think she was out getting dinner," Toadsworth then walked up to the door and banged his cane on it.

"Princess Peach open your door and apologize to Master Mario this instant!' Toadsworth ordered. He then made to turn the knob but peach quickly called out. "I'm getting changed!" Toadsworth took his hand away from the door but then, Daisy ran to the hallway. "Guys I can here a helicopter outside!"

Mario then blasted the door off of it's hinges and ran into peaches. Room.

The princess was no where to be found and all her clothes were missing from her closet. Her precious items where also missing. Mario ran to the window and saw a familiar clown car and the very Princess he had rescued several times stepping into it. Mario's eyes widened. "Princess what are you doing?" Mario asked.

Toadsworth, Toad, Daisy and Luigi all ran to the window and saw Peach close the copter door and sit down next to bowser.

"Sorry Mario, but it would have never worked out for us!" Peach shouted over the helicopter beats. Bowser sneered. And held up his left hand. A gold ring lay their. Mario then looked at Peaches hand and saw a ring their as well only this one had a pink diamond.

Toadete was standing on the balcony of her room. Toadette stood tall and jumped off the railing of her balcony. Her fingers curled around the side of the clown car and she pulled herself in. Peach, Bowser and the onlookers had their mouths wide open. "You need some company Peach,". Bowser pat Toadete on the head. Only to be bitten. Bowser pulled his hand back in shock.

"Your still not my king Bowser," Bowser shrugged still clutching his wounded hand and turned the clown car. Mario, Luigi, and co couldn't believe what was happening. Toad then called out. "Toadete!!" He ran to the balcony and tried to jump himself, but couldn't reach.

Peach sighed again. "Get us out of here Bowser. Before my heart dies of guilt," Bowser began flying to clown ca but all of a sudden they jerked downwards.

Peach looked at the back and saw two gloved plumbers hanging onto the clown copter. "Princess what's-a wrong with-a you!?" Luigi asked.

"Peach your not yourself, how could you marry bowser?" Mario asked.

Peach then turned to them and pulled out something. "Go Mario, I'll see you later," And with that Peach swung her parasol down and it landed on the side of Mario's face. Mario fell to the ground shortly followed by luigi.

Peach began to cry. Toadete wiped peaches face with some tissues. "Don't worry Peach I'm sure you'll live happily," Toadete reassured her.

"I didn't want to have to hit them. They may have killed my new husband probably 100 times but I still consider them my friends. Why did you come anyway? And what about Toad?" Peach asked.

Toadete shrugged, "I couldn't bear the guilt myself and I didn't want you to become Queen of dark land and not have any friends to talk to, and about Toad..." Toadette gazed down at the diamond encrusted ring on her finger. She saighed. "About Toad i'll find a way to see him,"

Peach smiled and laid her head on Bowser's shoulder, closing her eyes as she did so. "You can live at the castle, but don't bite me understand?" Bowser said. "I'll bite you as much as I want if you treat me like an animal. For starters don't pat my head!"

A thought then struck Toadete, "Oh no! I told Daisy that you two were having your honeymoon on Yoshi Island!"

Toadete then turned around and in the distance she saw a green and a red figure making their way after them. "Well looks like where going to have to fight,"

Bowser then placed his lip to his finger and pointed at the princess. Who was sleeping soundlessly on her husbands shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnap catastrophe

**Chapter 2 **

She was lying in bed with her husband in their new summer home on Chocolate Island. The local Yoshi's agreed to let the Koopa's stay as long as they kept off Yoshi Island and didn't try to capture Dinosaur Land. And when they found out who the new Koopa Queen was, they started getting a bit suspicious about it but just ignored it. But Yoshi continued to think about it over and over.

Peach got out of bed and changed into her normal pink dress.

She then walked down the flight of stairs to the kitchens to find people already there. Wendy, Peach's new stepdaughter, was discussing things with two Hammer bros. Larry was talking with Kammy, and many shyguys were making breakfast.

Peach walked up to Wendy. "Hi Wendy what are you doing?" Wendy jumped in fright and then looked at Peach. "I was just planning my wedding." She explained.

Peach raised an eyebrow. "You're planning a wedding with two hammer bros.?" Peach asked curiously.

Wendy blushed out of nervousness. She then pulled herself together and stood up tall. "You may be my new step mother but I still can keep my secrets. You'll find out in a day or two why. Wendy and the two Hammer bros. then left the room. Kammy seemed to be trying to persuade Larry to do something but Larry denied it.

Larry then stood tall. And a small magikooper came running to Kammy. Larry then sighed and hoisted a rocket launcher or something over his shoulder. And ran out with the young Magikoopa.

Peach walked to Kammy. "What was that about?" Peach asked. Kammy turned. "Nothing for you to worry about your highness," Kammy sighed. "They don't know it but I care for them all, hopefully when I die they'll trust you," Kammy then sighed again and turned to peach.

"Breakfast isn't going to be ready for another hour or so, do you want to go and get some food?" Kammy asked.

"Alright," Peach and Kammy then left. The first place they went to was one of the large chocolate volcanoes in the island. Kammy used her wand to levitate some chocolate out of the flowing stream of it. And then a beam of cold air shot at it and froze it.

She then handed it to the Princess. "Make sure you brush your teeth afterwards," Peach nodded and took a bite. It was the best chocolate she had ever tasted. She let the chocolate melt in her mouth. "I can see why Wendy built her castle here.

"Now how about we go and get some berries form Yoshi Isle,"

Peach and Kammy's road through the skies on Kammy's broomstick. The crossed the small sea which separated Donut plains form Yoshi Island. They road into the woods only to be stopped by a red Yoshi. "Um sorry but you Koopa's aren't allowed on Yoshi Island,"

"Hi I'm Peach Queen of the Koopa's and I'm a good friend of the Yoshi's here and me and Kammy just want to get some of the nice berries,"

Their was then a brief silence but it was broken by the sound of running feet. Kammy listened and then her eyes widened. She leapt to the side just as a red fireball a green fireball and a long pink tounge shot at her.

Mario landed with a thud where Kammy used to be. Peach took a step back. Luigi then landed next to Mario and Yoshi ran through the trees to his right. Mario saw peach and ran at her. "Kammy get us out of here!"

Peach jumped away from Mario. "Princess you're not yourself! You've been hypnotized!" Luigi then jumped to hit Kammy but she produced a wall of energy between her and Peach and Mario and co. "Mario I'm not hypnotised, I chose to marry bowser. I agreed to be queen of the Koopa's. And I'm sorry your heart broken,"

"Peach I don't want to use force!" Mario warned.

"Well if you want to take me back to my old castle you'll be kidnapping me just like what bowser used to do!" Luigi hit a button on a remote, and several Yoshi's murmured.

Peach then climbed onto Kammy's broomstick. And Kammy released the shield. Kammy raised to the air but before she could fly off a tongue shot out and grabbed Peach. Peach screamed as Yoshi pulled her off the broom.

Mario, Yoshi and Luigi, ran into the forest. Kammy was shocked. She couldn't make it through the forest, not with all those Yoshi's.

Kammy turned her broom and sped as fast as she could towards the castle.

Bowser and his children, along with Toadete. Were busy eating breakfast when a worried Kammy burst through the door. "They've kidnapped her! Mario Luigi and that Yoshi have kidnapped Queen Peach!"

Bowser nearly choked on his food. "Why didn't you go after her?" Bowser asked.

"Because I wouldn't reach them in time. There are many Yoshi's on that island that still hate us Koopa's.

Bowser growled. "I can't believe it! He interrupted our honeymoon just so he can kidnap my Queen!"

Bowser stormed out of the room closely followed by Junior and Ludwig.

"Father I will go with you to rescue our step mother!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"I'll help get Mama back too daddy!" Junior said.

Bowser held out his hand. "No this is something I must do on my own," With that bowser entered his clown car and soared off towards Yoshi island at high speeds.

Peach just kept crying, why was Mario doing this? She knew that he loved her but this was horrible.

"Mario just let me go and live with bowser!" Peach ordered. Mario turned to her with a sympathetic look, "look peach, your not feeling right, we'll take you to a doctor and you can then have a nice holiday,"

"But I was already on a holiday1 I was on my honeymoon! And I am not hypnotized!"

Mario just sighed and shook his head. Peach kept banging on Yoshi's saddle and crying as they walked to the beach.

They reached the beach and Mario lifted peach into the balloon. "Mario I'm not hypnotized! Just let me go!" Peach continued crying. Yoshi stood back as Mario and Luigi climbed in. "I'll see you soon, alright?" Mario asked.

Yoshi nodded and the balloon lifted off the ground. Peach kept crying until she saw a familiar koopa in his clown car on his way to get her. She stopped crying and quickly wrote a note. She let it loose and soon enough the note was blown into Bowser's face.

Bowser looked at it, it just said _Delfino_


	3. Chapter 3: Delfino Dilemma

Mario on party landed at delfino. Peach was still crying but she knew that her husband was on the way. She was reluctantly taken to the medical bay. A fair few of the island's inhabitants were curious at why peach was crying so hard. On the way Mario bumped into an old friend/ The large figure turned showing it's red tie with the usually gold initials, D.K.

"Donkey happy see Mario!" Donkey Kong clapped his hands. Donkey then saw Peach still trying to get away from Mario and Luigi. "Why is Peachy cry?" Donkey asked.

"It's good to see you too donkey. Peach is crying because bowser brainwashed her into marrying bowser and falling in love with him," Mario made sure to talk slowly so Donkey would understand.

"If bowser come donkey will protect Peach!" Donkey said in triumph holding up his arm and showing the mussels on it. "Good man, see ya"

"By, by Mario!" Donkey said jumping up and down and causing the ground to shake and from a nearby china and cutlery shop there was a crash.. Donkey formed his mouth into an o and quickly ran off.

The doctor examined peach.

"Their appears to be nothing wrong with her apart that it looks like her throat is weary and that she's been crying a fair bit. Her teeth even look a bit brown though," Peach smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some of the chocolate. It was like normal magma, once it was hardened it took a lot to melt it again. Peach put the chunk in her mouth and let it melt.

"Peach where did you get that?" Luigi asked. "Luigi you and your brother have been in dino land before don't you know chocolate island?"

Luigi just shrugged and saw that peach had a large chunk left. "Can I have some?" He asked hopefully. "If you let me go back to my husband and let me finish my honey moon in peace, then I'll invite you to come over and you can get some chocolate yourself," Peach said holding up the last of the chocolate and making sure luigi could smell it.

Luigi's mouth watered. But then Mario cut them off. "Peach your not feeling well your not going back to Bowser!" Peach snarled at him. Mario's eyes widened. He had never seen the princess so angry. One minute she was incredibly depressed the next she was so angry Mario could swear he saw fire surrounding her, wait he could see fire out of the window.

Before Mario knew what was happening their was a thundering crash and bowser burst into the medical bay. He grabbed Peach who quickly stood up. Bowser and peach ran to the clown car only to find Donkey Kong blocking it, his arms spread out so far that they went past the edges of the clown car.

"Donkey protect Peach from bowser!"

Mario caught up with them and the plumber and the ape blocked Bowser and peach from moving. Bowser and peach stood back to back. Donkey and Mario lunged at the same time. Donkey swung his huge arm at bowser, who scorched the hairy arm with his flame, while Mario leapt at Peach to try and grab her. Peach bent back and avoided his arms she then flung herself back like a stretched spring and head butted Mario.

Peach then turned and saw Bowser punched into the air by Donkey.

"How dare you hurt my husband!" Peach snarled. She then pulled out a golf club and swung it at donkey knocking him to the ground. The large ape got back up and made to grab the princess. Peach turned and saw Mario leap for her. She ducked down and Mario flew straight into donkey Kong's grasp. "Donkey sorry," Donkey hung his head in shame. "Never mind, now Bowsers coming!" Mario replied.

Donkey let go of Mario and the two faced Bowser and Peach. Bowser opened his mouth and a wave of fire shot at Mario. Donkey then jumped over it and spun in rapid succession hitting Bowser. He then grabbed peach, who screamed, trying to break free of the apes grasp. Donkey and Mario then ran through Delfino Plaza and into the jungle behind it. Where they met up with donkey's side kick Diddy Kong.

They reached a large waterfall and began to climb up platforms, once bowser reached the base of the huge fall. The king of Koopas would not give up that easily. He began climbing the waterfall him self. He could not climb as fast as diddy or Mario because they were used to this, but he wasn't going to let Peach be taken, again.

Bowser caught up with the small monkey that pulled out a gun and fired a peanut at Bowser. Bowser laughed and roasted it. He then put the peanut in his mouth.

Bowser retracted into his shell and spun straight at Diddy. Knocking the young ape off of the high platform. Diddy managed to grasp onto a vine but he couldn't reach bowser again.

Bowser kept climbing. He narrowly avoided a thick stinger which Donkey had left behind. He then saw Mario and Donkey increase speed. Bowser did as well. He kept following them until they had reached the top. Bowser battled both Donkey and Mario at the same time. Bowser sent fire at Mario to parry his fireballs and Donkey used his free arm to swing at bowser. Bowser then grabbed Mario and back flipped high into the air. He slammed down and landed on donkey's leg. Donkey released Peach. And the queen of Koopa's screamed as she was thrown over the waterfall.

Bowser leapt to her aid. He grabbed onto her and used a small amount of magic he had. Two large parakary wings grew from his shell and he glided down to the clown car still in delfino. Peach reached up and gave bowser a kiss. She then saw a fireball heading straight for them. "Bowser look out!" Bowser turned his head only just in time to see the fireball hit his tail and explode. Bowser winced in pain. They then landed and Bowser and Peach hurried into the clown car. The then flew off back to dino land.

"Peach we need to find somewhere else, somewhere where Mario will not look. Do you know any places?" Bowser asked. Peach thought for a moment then Bowser and Peach changed their course. Sending a paratrooper to tell Kammy and bowser's children.


	4. Chapter 4: Mario's quest begins

**Chapter 4**

Mario walked through the village getting curious glances from everyone. One he was dressed in his usual attire and two he was the only person insight who actually had curved ears. After Bowser had taken Peach, again! Mario went in search of more help, he got a boat and went to the distant land of Hyrule, where his friends, Link and Zelda were from.

Mario walked up to the castle gate. He looked around and was about to step in when a guard blocked his path. "Who are you, foreigner?"

Mario gulped; the guard was holding a long spear with the tip pointed straight at Mario's throat.

Mario was about to speak when there were shouts coming from the market inside. "What is he doing!?" "Let go of her!"

Just then Link came riding past on Epona Zelda clutching onto him enjoying the ride. The guard and many others then ran after the two Hyrulians.

Mario was shocked at this and knew that it would take time to catch up, unless…

Mario pulled a glittering star out of his pocket and clutched it tight. Music then began playing, Dadada da Dadada, Dadada da.

Mario felt a huge sugar rush and then jumped in the air "Yahoo!!!!" Mario shot past many pf the guards. Some he ran straight threw, sending them flying.

Link looked behind them as he heard the noise and the red and blue blur heading straight for them. "I know that blur and that scream," Zelda looked behind and gasped. The figure was gaining on them, dust spraying up behind him. Mario caught up to them. He tried to stop but couldn't, he ran straight past them. "Gotta go, sugar rush!"

Link and Zelda sat down under a tree as Mario explained what happened.

"That is pretty bad, why would Peach marry Bowser?" Link asked. "Maybe she really does like him, she once told me about where she's imprisoned. It's in a tower jail cell; it's the size of a normal room with a table, chairs, nice bed and good food. Bowser seems kind to her," Zelda suggested.

Mario snorted. "I doubt it! Bowser's a menace he doesn't have a heart."

"That's a bit cruel Mario, he seems to have a heart for Peach, and he does have children doesn't he?" Zelda asked.

"Look we're losing track. So Link can you help me get Peach back?" Mario asked. "Well lately Ganondorf and Dark link have been showing up in the village, they haven't stolen anything but they must be surveying everywhere so they can get ready for a kidnap," Link said.

"Well I'll team up with you to defeat them, once their gone then will you help?" Mario asked.

"We'll see,"

Mario, Link and Sheik stood upon a long stone bridge. As two hooded figures walked up to the other side. The left figure removed the cowl of their hood revealing it to be Ganondorf. "Link, and that awful sheikiah! And…a strange little dwarf,"

"Dwarf?" Mario asked confused.

"Yeah, a dwarf is like a really fat midget," Link said.

"Fat, Midget! No one insults me but Luigi! Mario kill!" Mario said punching the palm of his hand.

Mario leapt at Ganondorf, who laughed and lashed out with his sword. Mario then countered with a back flipped in mid air. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small feather.

He clutched the feather tight. Mario felt the wind rush past him. A golden cape formed around his neck. Mario caught and updraft and flew towards Ganon.

Ganondorf pulled back his fist, a dark purple energy flowing in side it. Mario then leapt off the air right behind Ganondorf. He wiped his cape at Ganondorf, making him spin on the spot.

The second hooded figure lunged at link, a dark sword in his grasp. He swung the sword. Link parried with his shield. He then threw a bomb at the figure. The hooded figure leapt backwards. The wind blowing his cowl off his head, revealing a dark skinned Link, with silver hair and crimson eyes.

Dark Link heard a noise behind him. He swung around his blade held out. Sheik threw a dicu nut at the ground and teleported. She went to dark links other side and threw three knives at him. Dark link rolled to the side, the knives shot past him and headed straight towards Mario.

Mario saw the glint of Silver. He flicked his cape and the knives were thrown back at the others. Mario was then hit by a powerful kick by Ganondorf. His cape disappeared. "I got more where that came from," Mario reached in his pocket and pulled out a small orange flower.

The flower shredded into dust and Mario breathed it in. He felt heat rush through his body. He could feel the flame that was burning deep inside of him reach his outside. Mario's hat and shirt turned white, whilst his pants, a bright red.

Mario leapt into the air and spun his hand out firm. A trail of flame grew from Mario's hand. The plumber then threw a large ball of fire at Ganondorf, flame trailing from it.

Ganondorf snarled as the flame scorched the side of his face. He shot towards Mario his foot stretched out. Mario leapt back and threw another fireball. Ganondorf leapt into the air flipping over the fire. He then slammed his foot down at where Mario was. Mario leapt to the side. He spun around as he saw a bright flash. But he was too late. Ganondorf stood tall his eyes a golden hue, multi-coloured flame flowing around him.

Mario pulled out another feather he felt the familiar sensation of the wind around him. Mario leapt into the air as Ganondorf's body grew and reshaped. Ganon roared. He then stomped on the ground. Mario smirked. "Tauro, Tauro"

Mario flicked his cape. Ganondorf bent and the large ox like creature shot at Mario.

Link had shielded his eyes, not wanting to see the result. Dark link had turned his mouth open. Sheik just had her usual frown.

Mario felt the wind rushing at him as Ganon shot at him, over the long stone bridge.

Just as Gannon was about to hit Mario, the plumber did the most unexpected thing that he could.

He leapt straight up and to the side. Throwing his cape away from Ganondorf, reviling a large mass of angry bomb-bombs.

Ganondorf couldn't stop. He charged straight at the bombs. And as he passed the plumber he heard the faintest "Olei"

The explosion was huge. Mario caught the wind from it and ended up flying all the way to where Dark link, Link and Sheik stood.

The figure of an entirely scorched Ganondorf was thrown at least a hundred feet into the air. He screamed as the flame burnt through his skin.

He then plummeted to the ground. Even from how high up they were, all of them could still here the crack of bones echoing up the valley as Ganondorf was impaled and disfigured by the rocks below.

Link still had his hand over his eyes. Dark link looked as if his crimson eyes were going to burst out of his head. He looked at Mario. "You are so cruel! Even my King would be shocked" dark link's face changed from shock, to that of pure hatred.

He lunged at Mario in full fury. The Plumber flicked his cape spinning Dark, Mario then shot a fireball at the Crimson eyed swordsman. The swordsman blocked it with his shield.

Link then recovered and threw his boomerang at the shadow of himself. He looked around Sheik was missing. As he caught his boomerang he wondered where she was. He then saw the smoke of a dicu nut right behind dark. A long chain then shot out of the smoke and rapped around Dark Link. He was pulled towards the figure of sheik and as soon as her hand grasped his throat, a knife imbedded in her glove severed threw his neck.

She threw him to the ground. And snarled at the figure. Dark link's body then faded into dust and floated away.

"Hurry up I want to get back to the princess before sundown slowpokes!" Sheik ordered, she then ran off in the direction of Hyrule.

Mario looked at the sky and covered his eyes. "It's only lunchtime, and Hyrule is only a 30minute walk,"

Link put his arm around Mario's shoulder. "She does that a lot, now lets get back and celebrate with a meal from the castle cooks, I'll ask them to make some spaghetti for you, I'm sure they can find an Italian cookbook somewhere."

Link lifted his arm and the two heroes' ran after the grim sheikiah, Mario licking his lips at the idea of a five star pasta waiting for him at the castle.


End file.
